A flood of machine-generated data (i.e., machine data) has come with the proliferation of computerized and automated devices and networks. Such data is typically automatically generated by computer processes, applications, computer systems, networks, and the like without the intervention of a human.
Machine data may be unstructured or have an unknown or ill-defined formats. This makes it difficult for systems to efficiently analyze the machine data to determine what portions of the data that may be of interest and/or how to generate relevant and structured data therefrom. This may be especially true where the datasets are considered extremely large, such as terabytes or greater. Such large unstructured datasets may make it difficult and time-consuming to analyze the data so as to be able to perform various actions on the data.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.